Dynamite
by Issa22
Summary: Never forget: dynamite comes in small packages. This new little witch will embed that in your memory and in your heart.   Clarissa's back story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For those of you who wanted Clarissa's back story. Here it is. I apologize for it taking so long, I just wanted to work out all of the kinks. I hope it helps!**

**Summary: You thought there were only two witches? Well think again because this tiny girl packs a punch that no one will ever forget. Her presence could change the whole story. You know what they say, dynamite comes in small packages.**

* * *

><p>As the door to her dorm opened she saw expensive clothes littering the floor, a bathroom overrun by beauty products, and a pink frilly bed with a lump in it that must be her roommate. She stepped over mounds of clothes trying to get to the empty bed, but before she made it there the door swung open again and a blonde girl bounced into the room closing the door with a bang.<p>

"Milla! Milla! Milla! Guess what I hear- Who are you?" Said the blonde obviously addressing the new girl. With a gulp the tiny girl replied,

"I'm Clarissa, and who are you?"

"I'm Galinda," bubbled the blonde "You need to go to room 22 and meet my roommate, Elphaba. She'll love you!" Having barely enough time to process what was said Galinda ran over, set Clarissa's bags on the empty bed, and dragged her to the door. With a push into the hallway Galinda instructed the girl to do as she said and meet Elphaba, the door then closed and with a click, locked. Clarissa had no choice in the matter, it was either sit in the hall alone or meet this roommate of Galinda's who was bound to drive Clarissa insane with her bubbly personality. So, she began the trek to room number 22.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long haul to find the right dorm room, Clarissa knocked on the door to room 22. The door cracked open just enough for Issa to see a chocolate brown eye, but nothing more. She was greeted with a cold, snappy "_What?" _

"You- your roommate Ga- Galinda sent me…If n- now isn't a good time, I understand.." Clarissa responded with hopes of leaving, or better, not getting hurt. The door cracked open a little more and a green face peered around it. Clarissa didn't know how to react to that, but she didn't want to show any fear and insult the girl.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." The green girl snapped again, but with a bit more warmth than before.

"I'm new here, my name's Clarissa." She said, "I literally just walked in when Galinda showed up to my dorm and kicked me out." The lack of ice in the girl's voice comforted Clarissa just enough that her nervous stutter went away.

"I see…" The green girl looked her up and down, she looked different. Her clothing wasn't commonly seen at Shiz University. Shorts with tights, a few tank tops layered, and combat boots were a foreign style. "I see no reason why you couldn't come in and chat." The door was then opened and the green girl stepped aside. "I'm Elphaba, by the way." She said still admiring Clarissa's exotic look. The girl couldn't have been more than 4'9" and her eyes were a brilliant purple. Elphaba couldn't help but wonder where this girl, Clarissa, had come from.

"Glikkus." Clarissa answered. Elphaba quickly turned to look her in the eyes.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't been thinking and had just answered. Clarissa silently reprimanded herself for her stupidity.

"I can read minds." Clarissa said with a sigh. "I was born with the ability and occasionally it's more like a curse. If I'm not looking at the person I can barely tell the difference between a thought and what they're saying." Elphaba looked at her in awe, speechless. "But it doesn't matter. I'm still just a girl. A college student who drinks too much coffee, can't sleep. Like most people."

"Do you have other abilities?" Elphaba couldn't get her mind off of the powers. It was amazing to her what this girl could do.

"I've never really experimented before. I am pretty good at working with water though. I love it."

"I want you to try to read my mind again now, okay?" Elphaba had put all her effort into strengthening the walls concealing her thoughts to see if the strongest walls could keep Issa out.

"You're thinking that I'll never be able to do it. And now you're thinking in nothing but profanities because I proved you wrong." Elphaba was in shock. Clarissa was the most talented mind reader she had ever met. This girl could do wonders.

"Sorry, I'm just fascinated with you're talent. It's late. Why don't you just stay here tonight? Galinda may not leave your dorm for a few days. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to a few people." Elphaba had somewhat of a motherly instinct. She would deny it if asked, but Clarissa could feel it.

"That sounds wonderful." Issa borrowed a shirt from Elphaba that was ginormous on her and stayed, but sleep was evasive as always. When she did manage to sleep her nightmares ran wild.


End file.
